The present invention relates to a carriage having wheels and a handle and an aperture for engaging and retaining a grass or weed cutting device of the type utilizing a cable rotated by a motor output to cut grass, weeds or the like close to objects that cannot be cut by the conventional power or hand mower.
For some years now, trimming devices in the form of rapidly rotated cables of nylon or the like have been employed to manicure lawns and cut weeds around objects that cannot be cut by a conventional lawnmower due to the inability of the mower to closely approach such objects as fences, trees, walls or the like. Such devices have been very popular since they have eliminated the task of operating hand clippers to trim the edges of lawns around objects such as those enumerated above.
However, in a number of circumstances, the weight of such devices has proved to be an impediment to their use and the fact that the devices have been designed to be hand held has also limited their application to a number of trimming jobs such as under large trees and bushes having extensively overhanging foliage, or under fixedly mounted lawn furniture. For long periods of operating time, the devices can be a considerable burden to handle due to their weight and due to the fact that care must be taken to maintain the electric cord in a safe position. Also, where the devices are gas operated, the weight of the motor and fuel can be a critical factor contributing to early fatigue for the user. Thus, where trimming devices of either the electrical or combustion engine driven type have been employed for working on estates, public parks or the like, worker fatigue will be a significant problem which will inevitably reduce efficiency. Additionally, use of these hand held type trimmers on certain landscapes can be dangerous such as where the terrain is very steep and where it is difficult for the operator of such a device to maintain a balanced foothold.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages by providing a wheeled carriage for the electrical or gas driven trimming devices wherein such a device can be easily mounted and dismounted from the carriage and yet can be securely held on the carriage to greatly extend the working period by lessening worker fatigue. Further, use of the carriage of the present invention will enable an operator to cut grass and weeds in locations that have previously been inaccessible for hand held operation such as under trees with low hanging boughs, porches or lawn furniture or the like. Additionally, the carriage of the present invention is provided with a telescoping handle so that an operator will be able to cut or trim edge sections located on steep banks while being able to stand at a distance from the cutting site.
In summary, the carriage of the present invention is designed for cooperation with electrically driven or gas driven trimming devices of the type where a section of cord extends from a motor output and which is rotated at high speeds about a central axis of the motor. Conventionally, such devices have a skirt portion extending from the motor housing with the motor located above the skirt portion and the cutting cord located below the skirt. The carriage of the present invention includes a platform having a cental aperture into which the skirt portion can be fitted and held by releasable retaining arms so that the trimming device can be easily inserted and removed from the carriage without difficulty as may be frequently required during a grass trimming operation. The releasable retaining arms cooperate with the aperture in a unique manner to securely hold the motor housing in position on the carriage while providing easy removal of the cutting device from the carriage. Also, the present invention provides a fifth wheel for the carriage to permit the platform of the carriage to be tilted to the horizontal to facilitate trimming along the edge of a lawn thereby avoiding the tiresome necessity of holding the cutting device entirely by hand at an angle to the edge to be trimmed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as consideration is given to the accompanying detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: